Dulce candy y el príncipe de la colina
by EyeProphecy
Summary: One-shot Candy recuerda cuando Albert impidio su boda, esto desato muchos sucesos, descubrio que ella realmente tenia otros sentimientos, mas tarde tendria una feliz familia gracias a ellos.


Candy estaba en casa, se sentía feliz. Había perdido a muchas personas importantes, pero ahora lo conocía, al querido "Tío abuelo William" y ahora vivía con el príncipe de la colina y lo haría para toda la eternidad, ya que no quería que la muerte los separara.

Hace un año y medio Albert había salido de la mansión y los Leagan la habían invitado a almorzar, ella había decidido ir y estando allí se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Había una multitud de gente esperándola, Eliza le obligo a cambiarse de ropa diciéndole que se vería mejor para la ocasión.

_Flashback_

-Candy déjame colocarte este vestido- dijo una de las jóvenes del servicio.

-¿No es demasiado grande, blanco y no se…extraño? –pregunto la rubia mientras se lo colocaba.

-No señorita- dijo la joven del servicio, quien luego le arreglo el cabello en un hermoso recogido.

El vestido tenía las mangas largas y tenía un escote en la espalda que parecía muy atrevido, pero al menos el velo lo tapaba un poco, el vestido era pegado hasta las caderas donde caía con cierta gracia.

Un vestido de novia hermoso, pero no iba con Candy.

La joven fue maquillada un poco y luego Eliza la obligo a colocarse unos tacones muy altos para la ocasión.

Candy salió al jardín, donde estaban los invitados; todos la observaban, asombrados de la novia.

-Eliza, esto parece una boda- dijo Candy

-Es una boda querida- susurro Eliza con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Candy emocionada - ¿Quién se casa?

-¡Tu!- dijo Eliza dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?- casi grito Candy- ¡Yo no me voy a casar!

-Claro que lo harás Candy – le dijo Eliza- Piénsalo, mi hermano te ama, serás parte de una de las mejores familias del mundo, podrás ayudar en todos lados, el tío abuelo William no tendrá tantas cargas, además, según van las cosas, no tienes suerte en el amor. ¿Te quieres quedar como la Tía Abuela Elroy? ¿Sola y amargada?

-Eliza…- dijo Candy pero no supo que más decir. Era cierto, siempre que se enamoraba algo pasaba con esa persona, ¿sería una carga para Albert? Tal vez este también tenía mejores cosas que hacer que cuidarla, por eso todo ese tiempo suspiraba, él amaba alguien y no lo podía ver por su culpa, seguro. ¿Y si se quedaba sola y amargada? Aunque tenía dieciocho años las dos personas que amaba se habían ido, Terry y Anthony. Tal vez, Eliza tenía razón, podría ayudar a los demás si accedía. Sacrificarse por otros.

-Candy- le dijo Neil tomando su mano- Vamos.

Caminaron juntos hasta el altar, donde un joven se casaba lleno de alegría, una chica estaba tan triste por la boda que podría morir de tristeza, y la hermana y madre del "novio" estaban sedientas de dinero y poder.

-Neil Leagan aceptas a Candace White Ardley en la salud y enfermedad…- dijo el padre y al finalizar este respondió lleno de alegría "si, juro"

-Candace White Ardley aceptas a Neil Leagan…-dijo el padre, Candy dijo mirando al suelo "s-s-si-ju-ju" antes de que terminara alguien grito.

-¡Alto! –todos voltearon a mirar, Candy alzo la vista, allí estaba Albert y a su costado Archie y Annie.- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-¡Una boda!- dijo la Tía Abuela Elroy colocándose de pie, totalmente enojada- ¡William Albert Ardley! ¡Porque interrumpes esta ceremonia! ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡¿Y tú también Archibald?

-¡No me refiero a eso! – gruño Albert caminando hacia el altar seguido por Archie y Annie.- Hace unos meses Candy me comento que los Leagan la estaban obligando a casarse con el pretexto de que yo lo mandaba, le explique que yo no actuaba contra su voluntad. Esta mañana cuando salí de la mansión no se me avisó de que la señorita White Ardley hubiera cambiado de opinión, asi que mientras hacia mi trabajo me encontré con Annie y Archie quienes me mostraron esto.- dijo Albert mostrando una tarjeta de invitación a la boda que se efectuaba.

-Candy, ¿de verdad es esto lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no invitaste a la señorita Pony y a la Hermana María? – dijo Annie quien había llegado hasta su amiga.

-Annie yo…yo...- dijo Candy sin poder hablar, la voz se le quebraba, y tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.- Yo no sabía nada, hasta hace una hora.- murmuro.

-¿Entonces porque lo haces Candy?- pregunto Archie

-Yo…no quiero ser una carga más, yo bueno…es que…- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Candy mírame- le dijo Albert parándose frente a ella- ¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que no lo deseabas, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Quién te dijo que eras una carga?

-Eliza- susurro Candy

-¡Ya basta de estupideces!- dijo Eliza llegando al lado de Neil- Esto es una boda, Candy me dijo que le parecía lo mejor y se estaba efectuando, mi hermano la hará muy feliz.

-¡No es una estupidez!- gruño Archie- Tú debiste decirle algo a Candy para que ella hiciera esto, ¡como siempre mueves tus piezas! ¡Haces que otros hagan lo que te conviene! ¡Todos saben que nunca han querido a Candy, la única razón por la que ahora le hablan bien es porque el Tío abuelo William le dejo todo a ella!- grito esto último, todos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué hiciste que?- le pregunto Candy a Albert este le sonrió.

-Muy bien, Candy, es cierto –dijo Albert poniéndose serio- Quiero que me digas a mí y a los presentes si aceptas casarte con Neil Leagan o lo haces por obligación.

-Yo no acepto- dijo Candy secándose las lágrimas del rostro.

-¿Qué?- gruño Neil enojado- ¡cómo es posible! ¡Eliza te pedí que la convencieras bien! ¡Y tú Candy como puedes no darte cuenta de que soy la mejor opción que puedes tener! Eres una idiota. ¡Candy te amo! ¿Por qué no me puedes amar? ¡Nunca nunca tendrás a nadie, después de rechazar a Neil Leagan quien se fijaría en una sucia campesina adoptada!

-¡Yo no soy una idiota o sucia campesina! –Le grito Candy- Y no puedes ser la mejor opción, jamás.

-Nunca digas nunca- se rio Eliza- Ya sabes lo que te dije Candy, acabaras igual a quien tú sabes.

-¡Calla Eliza!- le grito Annie

-No digas tonterías Neil- le dijo Albert- Eliza, Neil dejen de hacerle estas cosas a otras personas. Vamos Candy, iremos a casa.

-Albert- le llamo esta mientras caminaba junto a Albert en medio de los invitados - ¿Por qué me dejaste todo?

-Veras, si me pasaba algo, todos se pelearían por el dinero, asi que decidí darle a cada uno lo que le pertenece. Eso era lo que había estado hablando con Archie, él es el único que desea guardar su parte por asi decirlo; por derecho los Leagan y otros no aceptarían que se te diera algo, asi que te deje por escrito que el día que yo faltara todo quedara en tus manos, para que no pasaras agravios.- respondió Albert con dulzura en los ojos.

-Albert…-dijo Candy deteniéndose- Pero… ¿y cuando te cases y tengas hijos? ¿Qué pasara con la chica por la que tanto suspiras?

-jajaja Candy- dijo este divertido – Eres demasiado buena.

-¡Albert respóndeme!- grito Candy- ¡¿Qué pasara?

-¿Hablas de la chica del sueño? ¿De la chica por la que me preguntaste?- pregunto Albert observando como Candy asentía – Ella estará bien, algún día sabrá que la quiero.

-¡Albert! Eso no responde que va a pasar si llegaras a tener familia y te fueras- dijo Candy sintiendo como su corazón se entristecía, si, su príncipe de la colina estaba enamorado y no lo aceptaba.

-Candy- le dijo este acariciándole la mejilla- la mujer que amo estará bien porque nunca la dejare, asi este con otra persona, yo cuidare de ella, aunque no me ame.

-Albert- susurro Candy con tristeza en los ojos.

-Sera mejor que te cambies, Candy- dijo Annie y esta asintió.

Annie acompaño a Candy a cambiarse y mientras caminaban a la salida Annie le pregunto:

-Candy ¿Por qué la tristeza?

-Albert ama a alguien que no le corresponde- murmuro- Quisiera hacer algo, me dejo todo, ¿es que piensa morir pronto?

-¿Es solo eso Candy?- le pregunto Annie

-No se Annie- murmuro Candy sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se movía, cuando pensaba en Albert, él estaba enamorado, de alguien, eso no le gustaba, menos le gustaba que a él no le correspondieran.-¡Annie! ¡Dios mío Annie soy despreciable!

-Candy no digas eso, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto su amiga deteniéndose en la puerta de la mansión Leagan

-Yo no quiero que Albert este con alguien- dijo Candy sintiendo algo nuevamente en su ser.- Annie no entiendo, él era…como… él era el príncipe de la colina, pero yo amo a Terry… aun… pero porque siento que…

-Candy tranquila- le dijo Annie abrazando a Candy- Tú amabas al príncipe de la colina- recordó Annie con una sonrisa en el rostro- Terry fue hace demasiado tiempo, tú lo dejaste ir Candy, lo quieres como un amigo y no te has dado cuenta. ¿Has pensado que tal vez Albert significa mucho para ti?

-A que te refieres Annie- murmuro Candy

-Tal vez este tiempo que has pasado con él hayas cambiado lentamente, Candy, tú solo hablas de él, tal vez tus sentimientos van más allá de una amistad- le dijo Annie.

Candy miro a Annie durante un minuto, tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez si sentía algo por Albert, algo muy especial. Su corazón siempre latía rápido cuando pensaba en él y cuando compartía con él se sentía muy feliz.

Candy hubiera respondido que si sentía algo por Albert, si no hubieran escuchado los gritos provenientes del jardín, Annie y Candy llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Neil le daba un puñetazo en el estómago a Albert.

-¡Albert! –Grito Candy llegando hasta el chico que estaba en el piso- ¡¿Albert estas bien?

-Si Candy – dijo Albert colocándose en pie- si me permites- dijo devolviéndole el golpe a Neil.

-¡Albert! ¡Basta porque pelean!- grito Candy al ver nuevo puño que Albert había lanzado- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Neil y Eliza como siempre- dijo Archie tomando a Candy por el brazo para alejarla un metro.- Sucede que se han metido con demasiadas personas, Albert le puso en su lugar y Neil le golpeo.

-¡Oh Dios!- dijo Candy abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi familia y luego golpearme? – le pregunto Albert

-¿A ti como se te ocurre meterte en mi vida justo el día de mi boda?- dijo Neil con rabia.

-¡No iba a permitir que Candy se casara contigo, ella no te quiere!- le dijo Albert.

-¡Pero se iba a casar conmigo igual!- rugió Neil lanzándole un golpe a Albert el cual esquivo- ¡¿Crees que conseguirá a alguien mejor o pretendes que se quede sola?

-Se iba a casar a la fuerza- dijo Albert tranquilizándose un poco- y creo que ella sabe quién es mejor para ella.

-Deja de decir tonterías Albert- le dijo Eliza con rabia en los ojos- Se te ve a leguas, porque no dices la verdad.

-¿De que estas hablando?- dijeron Neil y Albert al tiempo, Eliza sonrió.

-El día que mi madre me pidió que fuera a visitarte no te intereso nada de lo que te dije, solo pensabas y hablabas de Candy- escupió Eliza.

-¿Esperabas que Albert te pidiera matrimonio?- pregunto Archie en tono burlón- primero Anthony y luego Albert…- murmuro Archie y estallo en carcajadas.

-Asi que cuidas tanto de Candy solo por capricho- dijo Neil con desprecio- la amas, sabiendo que me gusta desde hace tanto ¡osas enamorarte de ella!

-¡Si amabas a Candy desde hace tanto porque le hiciste daño, Neil!- le grito Annie.

-Neil eres un cobarde, arreglaremos esto después- le dijo Albert- Yo no te daré explicaciones ahora. Candy, si quieres puedes venir conmigo a casa si no quieres enviare a alguien por ti.

-Yo ya me voy, hasta luego- se despidió Candy

Al llegar a la mansión, Albert se dejó caer en el sillón que encontró primero, pidió que le trajeran café y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en lo ocurrido, no quería pensar en Candy casándose con Neil, la idea le repugnaba, no quería pensar en ¿Qué estaría pensando Candy justo ahora de él?

Candy había ido a su cuarto y se había bañado, se había dejado el cabello suelto y se había colocado el mejor vestido. Ya había aclarado sus sentimientos. Ahora le pediría a Albert que cenaran juntos en el jardín, allí pensaba preguntarle sobre los sentimientos que él le tenía a ella. Si él la quería solo como una amiga estaba bien, ella viviría con eso y sería feliz, pero si él sentía algo más….no sabía que haría, si gritar o reventar de felicidad.

Bajo las escaleras y lo encontró acostado en el mueble, una taza de café vacia reposaba en la mesita. Lo observo por un instante.

-¿Albert?- llamo, este abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Dime, Candy – le dijo poniéndose de pie.- ¿pasa algo?

-¿Cómo te sientes Albert? –pregunto Candy recordando los golpes que le había dado Neil.

-Estoy bien, un rato después de que llegamos vino un doctor, dijo que estoy bien.- le sonrió Albert- ¿y tú?

-bien, gracias- dijo Candy-¿Cenamos juntos en el jardín?

-Claro, ya casi es hora de cenar, pediré que nos sirvan allí- dijo Albert sonriendo y camino hacia la cocina. Pensando en Candy, ellos siempre almorzaban en el jardín, allí se contaban muchas cosas. Albert se preguntaba si Candy estaría molesta por algo, tal vez necesitaba hablar con él.

La cena se sirvió unos minutos después, Candy y Albert comieron tranquilamente y también hablaron de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ese día.

-Albert gracias por impedir mi boda- dijo Candy

-Candy, sabía que no lo querías hacer- respondió Albert con dulzura.

-Incluso te golpearon, lo lamento tanto- dijo la rubia entristecida.

-No tienes nada que lamentar, lo hago por el honor de mi familia, la cual también es tuya- dijo Albert tomando la mano de Candy en forma de consuelo.

-Albert, ¿Quién es la chica por la que suspiras?-pregunto Candy fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Una chica muy especial, la conozco hace más de ocho años creo- dijo Albert mientras sus ojos brillaban- ella es muy muy hermosa y dulce. ¿Y tú Candy tienes a alguien especial?

- Sí, tengo a alguien que es como un príncipe- murmuro ella con luz en los ojos, Albert sintió que algo adentro suyo se empezaba a llenar de grietas.

-Entonces, ¿tendré el placer de conocerlo? –pregunto Albert ocultando sus sentimientos, ya que si ella era feliz él también lo seria.

-El día en que me presentes a la chica que te hace suspirar- sonrió Candy mientras tragaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Está bien- dijo Albert con un suspiro ¿Cómo le iba a presentar a alguien que era ella misma?

-Entonces Albert, tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué no le respondiste a Neil?- pregunto Candy

-¿Responderle que?- pregunto Albert ya que lo había tomado desapercibido

-Cuando estaban discutiendo y él dijo que me amaba y que tú estabas "enamorado" de mí también- le explico Candy y su color subió un poco del blanco al rosado.

-Ah, eso- dijo Albert calmadamente- Bueno Candy, veraz, Neil cree que si te protejo, te cuido, te defiendo, te trato con cariño, te doy lo que me pides, si hablo de ti, si confió en ti y confías en mi quiere decir que te amo de una manera para nada fraternal.

-Creo que eso nos hace tener una buena relación, ¿tú piensas igual que Neil?-pregunto Candy y Albert le sonrió dándose cuenta de la pequeña trampa en la que había caído; Asi que se puso de pie y llego hasta Candy, le tomo la mano y con dulzura, ternura y amor decidió hablar.

-Mi querida Candy, tú eres mi cómplice, mi mejor aliada y amiga. Te amo tanto asi como las flores aman la lluvia y el sol, ya que tú me haces crecer fuerte y sano. Tú eres la persona más dulce y bondadosa que he conocido, también la más divertida. Te amo tanto que me casaría contigo por toda la eternidad, te amo, por eso dejo que seas libre y elijas tu camino- le dijo Albert con el corazón en la mano, temía que ella saliera corriendo. Pero no sería asi.

-¡Albert!- dijo la joven abrazándolo- ¡Yo te amo de la misma manera!

-Candy, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia y casarte conmigo en seis meses?- pregunto Albert lleno de felicidad.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres mi príncipe de la colina!- dijo ella llena de felicidad.

Los siguientes seis meses fueron los más rápidos de sus vidas. La boda estaba anunciada, había gente que Candy conocía solo hacía un mes y asistirían a la boda.

Candy se había arreglado desde temprano, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco manga corta que caía hasta sus pies los cuales reposaban en unas hermosas zapatillas, lucia el cabello suelto y unos lindos guantes largos. Annie era su dama de honor.

Estaba tan feliz. Nadie le dañaría su alegría, y asi fue, todos los miembros del hogar de Pony estuvieron presentes, incluso Terry.

-¿Candace White Ardley aceptas a William Albert Ardley como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta el fin del mundo?- pregunto el padre

-¡Si, acepto!- apresuro a decir Candy llena de emoción.

-¿William Albert Ardley aceptas a Candace White Ardley como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta el fin del mundo?- pregunto el padre.

-¡Si, acepto!- dijo Albert con la misma emoción que Candy.

-Muy bien, si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre –dijo el padre y se hizo el silencio, se escuchó como si alguien se levantara y otra persona le obligara a permanecer quieto.- Si no hay nadie, el novio puede besar a su esposa.

Albert sonriendo rodeó a Candy por la cintura, y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Ya eran marido y mujer, lo que une Dios que no lo separe el hombre.

Cuando todos salieron a la fiesta Annie conmovida le comento a Candy que Neil se había puesto de pie y Terry lo había amenazado con golpearlo si hacia algo indebido. Candy también se conmovió y descubrió que entre ella y Terry ahora había una relación de hermanos.

_Fin Flashback _

Ahora Candy se sentaba en el jardín a ver las flores, sonriendo por ese final anhelado, ahora tenía nueve meses de embarazo, Albert acababa de llegar y alistaba las cosas para llevarla al hospital, ambos pasarían el día y la noche allí, luego saldrían con su hijo o hija, o tal vez fueran gemelos (as). Albert beso a Candy y se subió en la parte trasera del auto, el no conduciría ese dia, prefería ir con su familia.

-Rosemary o William- dijo Candy a su esposo.- Tú y tu hermana

-No sé, creo que deberíamos llamarla Candace y si es niño Anthony- dijo Albert sonriendo- ¿Qué piensas mi dulce Candy?

-Que tal, Rosemary Candace Ardley White y si es niño Anthony William Ardley White –dijo Albert a la expectativa- que piensas.

-Me gusta- sonrió ella.

Entraron al Hospital y después de una larga noche nacieron dos hermosos bebes, una niña y un niño. Los cuales correrían y reirían por la mansión Ardley. Compartiendo la felicidad y amor de Albert y Candy.

_**FIN**_

¡Hola a todos! Me divertí haciendo el one-shot, fue una tarde de Domingo llena de emoción, ya que no sabía a donde me dirigía. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¡Comenten! Si quieren saber que canciones me motivaron fueron: _Do you, Love me, The moment de Yiruma, la canción del titanic, y el opening 1 de SCC y de Candy Candy. _Entre otros esos marcaron el fic xD si las quieren escuchar.

Si alguien quiere un one-shot de un personaje avisen xD y si quieren más denme ideas Gracias por leer y por comentar.


End file.
